Field Trip to Gekkoukan
by El-Poofy
Summary: Souji and Friends head to Gekkoukan Private High for a cultural exchange! A re-telling of the original event with an unexpected twist! P3/P4 crossover!


**A Field trip to Gekkoukan**

As the train came to a halt, the students from Yasogami High stepped out in pairs, excited. It **was **their first time in Iwatodai after all, and for some of them, the first time they ever left Inaba.

A peculiar group of students were chatting animatedly amongst themselves. One had orangey-brown, fluffy hair and he didn't seem as excited as the others. Another had silvery, grey hair. He was the most silent one, but he had on his face, a kind, patient smile.

A tall, blond boy stood next to him. He had on him, a jet black tank top and a tattoo of a flaming skull on his left shoulder. A beautiful girl with raven black hair was wearing a red sweater; one would question her ability to withstand the summer heat. A shorter, more cheerful looking girl with short, light brown hair chirped happily next to her.

The most prominent of the group was a girl who looked suspiciously like the Idol who recently went off the radar because of her health, Rise Kujikawa. As their sleazy looking teacher screamed at them to move off, the crowd of students finally left the train station.

* * *

Souji yawned softly as they took the monorail to the school.

_They're insane. An exchange with a school and the best they can do is make us take the PUBLIC transport. _

Souji stared at the large cohort of students, chatting excitedly and sighed, _Well, what can I expect from a country side school that considers Factory tours as fascinating and educational._

The monorail glided over the sea, and a large school begun appear from the horizon. Everybody, except for Souji, gasped and ran over to the windows to catch a glimpse of the prestigious private High school. It wasn't as if he was a snob or anything, but it really was nothing to be THAT excited about.

_But you have to admit, the school IS pretty darn huge.

* * *

_

Yukiko Amagi was standing next to her bestfriend, Chie Satonaka. They watched as the school finally came into view, dramatically and majestically. It was the first time Yukiko ever left Inaba, and it felt strangely sad. She _was _excited, but a part of her was already missing home.

_And who was the one who wanted to leave Inaba so badly, hmm?_ Yukiko sighed, _I'm such a hypocrite._

She glanced over to Souji, who was chatting with Yosuke and Rise. The three transfer students from the big city. Yukiko felt a tinge of jealousy as Rise clung onto Souji unashamedly. He was even smiling at her.

Yukiko quickly tore her eyes away from the trio, and watched the monorail approach their destination. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that Chie was staring in their direction. Chie, too, quickly changed the focus of her attention to the window.

Yukiko needed to know, "S-say Chie..."

Chie turned her head towards her, a quick smile on her pretty face, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Um..." She stuttered, "W-what do you think of Souji?"

Yukiko saw Chie's face burn bright red and she felt her own face changing colours as well, _I shouldn't have asked so directly!_

"W-what...!" Chie exclaimed, but quickly retracted her words, "No, no no! It's not like that! I-I was just wondering what Yosuke's up to!"

Yukiko smiled, in relief and in mischief. Relief, because she had been worried that Chie had a crush on Souji too, and mischief because a suspicion of hers had just been confirmed.

Chie had let been caught off guard, "No, no no no no! W-what I meant was..."

Yukiko laughed, "You _like _Yosuke don't you?"

Before Chie could protest, the monorail stopped. Yukiko laughed as the group started to head off.

"Hey Chie! C'mon, stop goofing around!" Yosuke yelled, his arms folded across his chest.

"W-what! I-I'm not goofing off, you idiot!" Chie yelled back, completely forgetting that Yukiko was there.

Yukiko laughed again as the bickering couple walked off together. She joined with the others and headed towards the bus that would take them to the school.

* * *

The group had just reached Gekkoukan High.

Yosuke groaned as they assembled in front of the school courtyard, "Maaaaan... What's up with this place? This school's way too big!"

He turned towards Souji, "...Wait... If we can't beat them in size, we're totally sunk!"

Souji barely suppressed his laughter. The principal of the school was a short, tubby man. As he spoke, a pretty girl in the Gekkoukan uniform adjusted her glasses.

"... And now, a student body representative will say a few words." The tubby man seemed to be finished.

Behind Yosuke, Chie grumbled, "Man... Is that principal in love with his own voice or what?"

"C-Chie...! He'll hear you!" Yukiko whispered. Yosuke chuckled at their conversation. He always loved the way Chie spouts rubbish sometimes.

Yukiko was suddenly reminded of something from two years ago, "Hey...! Gekkoukan...!"

Chie was surprised, "Huh? What Gekkoukan?"

"Remember two years ago, when I told you that this group of students from the city were staying in the inn?" Yukiko asked.

"Y-yeah I guess... There was this really stern looking girl there right? Rio something," Chie said, "I remembered that cause it really was the first time any school from the city ever came over. I-it was Gekkoukan?"

* * *

The pair shut up when the girl with glasses stepped up to address them, "Thank you, principal."

Yosuke scanned the girl up and down and whispered to Souji, "Hawt Damn!"

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High school. My name is Chihiro Fushimi and I'm a third year student and the Student Council President here in Gekkoukan." The student named Chihiro said.

Yosuke gaped, "Holy crap, that girl's unbelievable!"

Next to him, Kanji blushed, "Y-yeah... She's cute...!"

"I gotta say, she is the most bewitching bespectacled beauty I ever... Beheld!" Yosuke mumbles.

Upon hearing that, Chie groaned, "You guys! Stop overreaching!"

And then she sighed, "But man... She beat me in every category!"

Yosuke laughed. Not at her of course, but at what she said. Chie took it the wrong way and swiftly kicked him on the behind, Yosuke barely suppressed his yelp.

The girl, Chihiro finally ended her speech; Souji thought that it was really well written. Kashiwagi waved her arms, "Alright! Into your groups now!"

* * *

The crowd of students dissipated. Chihiro looked flustered as she suddenly approached Souji.

"E-excuse me, can I bother you for a moment?" Chihiro asked timidly.

"Could you hand these out to your classmates later? I forgot to do it myself." She sighed, "Sorry to be so disorganized, and you guys came so far too..."

"It's alright, you're doing great." Souji smiled.

Chihiro shook her head, "I'm barely pulling through... I used to get very nervous easily and even had a phobia of men!"

Souji tried not to laugh; "R-really now?"

"It's true..." Chihiro looked sad, "In fact, I didn't write the speech on my own. One of the student council presidents helped me write it."

She had a dreamy look on her face, "She was the president my first year here and she was amazing... I always looked up to her..."

An idea seemed to have struck on to her, "Hey... I should tell her later that the speech was a success!"

"You can call her later," Souji smiled, though inside, he was wondering if Yosuke's bespectacled beauty was going to go away now.

Chihiro laughed, "Oh there's no need for that. She and her old high school friends are visiting here today!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Listen to me going on and on about myself... I have to stop babbling when I get nervous..." Souji could see looks of relief from his friends, "Um, your group is scheduled for a special lecture soon. The classroom is on the second floor."

"I have to go now," Chihiro smiled, "I hope you have a wonderful stay here in Gekkoukan!"

When Chihiro finally left, Yosuke frowned, "Did I just hear her say that we have a 'special lecture'?"

Chie frowned together with him and nodded sadly. Yosuke groaned, "We came here to be LECTURED?"

Yukiko walked over to Souji and started reading from the paper, "Let's see... Our class is... It's being taught by someone called M.r Edogawa... and the class is on... Qabbalah...?"

"Kaba...whaaa?" Chie was confused.

Kanji perked up, "You don't know? It's a casino."

Yosuke sighed, "Sure it is."

"So when's our free period?" Yosuke asked dejectedly.

Chie walked over to the paper and tip toed to look over Souji's shoulders, "Um... We don't get one."

Yosuke erupted, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEEE!"

* * *

Suddenly, a women with fiery red hair ran over to them, "O-oh, I'm sorry, I thought I heard a familiar voice."

The woman was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was red and it flowed to her small waist. She wore a business woman's blouse and as Yosuke cast his eyes downwards, she had long slim legs that were to die for.

"I apologize. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I used to be a student here. Today was the date for my high school reunion so when I heard your voice, I thought I heard someone else."

Yosuke was flushed, "I-it's okay...!"

The woman smiled, "You are the students who are here for the cultural exchange, correct? I should not bother you any further."

As Mitsuru walked away, the group remembered how to breathe again.

"Holy crap... She's even more amazing than Chihiro!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"I-I think my heart's jumping out." Kanji gaped.

Yukiko was staring at the direction where Mitsuru left, "She's beautiful...!"

"I know right!" Chie gasped.

Souji felt arms crushing him from behind and smiled when Rise popped in to say hi.

"Who was that?" She asked innocently.

Souji cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Um... She mistook Yosuke for an old friend so she was just apologizing."

"Ah, I see..." Rise said as she nodded her head slowly, "Well, anyway, she's really beautiful...! Did you see her boob to hip ratio? It was perfect!"

Souji blushed, but it was just like Rise to drop these sexual innuendos on them from time to time.

* * *

It was finally lunch time before the whole gang could meet up again. They went up to the roof as they ate from the school-provided lunch boxes.

"Yuck...! It tastes disgusting...! Why won't they give us real food! I mean they already cut down on costs by making us take the public transport!" Yosuke growled.

Ignoring Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko were chatting about the lecture by M.r Edogawa.

"Oh, and did you pay attention when he was talking about the part where Izanagi went down to find Izanami?" Chie asked.

Yukiko nodded seriously, "Yeah! It's such a coincidence when he started talking about Izanagi! I mean, wasn't Izanagi the same name as Souji-kun's first persona?"

"Hey, you're right...!" Chie gasps.

Yosuke grumbled, "Hey guys... can you please stop talking about the lecture? Mythology has nothing to do with shadows in a TV!"

The group ate their lunch in peace, until a young man with a cap walked in.

He held up a hand to apologize for intruding and went over to sit at one of the other benches at the other side.

The young man had a rugged look and he sported a small goatee. The group didn't pay much attention to him until another two other people came in and greeted the young man.

Both were girls, one of them was blond and was wearing the Gekkoukan winter uniform. She had the brightest, blue eyes and she was stunning. The other girl had shoulder length brown hair and her fitting jeans showed off her toned thighs. She, too, was extremely cute.

"Junpei!" The brown haired girl called, "C'mon, let's go already!"

Junpei groaned, "But I just got here!"

"Junpei-san, Mitsuru-san has ordered us to meet at the dorm. She says that Koro-chan, Fuuka-san and Ken-san are already there. Akihiko-san is waiting in the car." The blue eyed girl said, in a rather robotic voice.

"C'mon Aigis! Just let me reminisce for a while. He... He... It was right here, you know. I... I wanna stay. Just for a while." Junpei said softly.

Souji frowned, he felt as if they shouldn't be here. _This place must hold some kinda importance to them.

* * *

_

The brown haired girl seemed to have felt Souji and his friend's discomfort. She walked towards them and bowed slightly, "We're sorry to disturb you while you're having lunch."

Souji waved his hand dismissively, "No, It's okay."

Junpei sighed, "Tsk! Yuka-tan! When you put it that way, it's just embarrassing for me to stay man! Ngggghh...! I'll go, I'll go."

Aigis smiles, "Score one for Yukari-chan."

"Pfffft!" Junpei pouted, he then turned around and said to nobody in particular, "Hey, Minato! Look at what you've created! Aigis and your girlfriend became monsters after you left, I tell ya! MONSTERS!"

And right before he left, Junpei added, "Come back soon, ya hear me?"

There was an awkward silence before anybody said a thing. Rise broke the ice, "T-that was..."

"Kinda weird...?" Chie asked.

"I don't know... I guess that 'Minato' guy they were talking isn't dead after all." Rise seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yeah right? I mean, he _did _say 'come back soon'. So I guess that Minato guy went off somewhere without his friends...?" Chie pondered.

Yukiko frowned, "And he left his girlfriend behind too."

"Why are you guys still talking about it? It's none of our business anyway!" Yosuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

When lunch finally ended and when Souji's class headed to their next class, they could hear snippets of gossip between their classmates.

A pair of girls were squealing, "Oh my gosh, did you see him?"

Her friend squealed back, "OH MY GOSH! I DID! I DID!"

Chie asked, "Who're you talking about?"

The girls giggled, "We saw this totally AMAZING guy just now during lunch! His hair was silver like Souji-kun's and he was H-O-T HOT!"

Chie was taken aback; she had never seen those two so excited before, "U-uh... okay..."

She continued her rambling, "Oh and I think somebody from the Gekkoukan student council said that his name was Akihiko Sanada and he used to be their boxing team's captain!"

The other girl cooed, "He's soooo dreamy..."

Chie turned away from the hyper ventilating girls, "Sheesh...!"

Yukiko giggled, "The big city seems to have a lot of attractive guys huh?"

Chie laughed, "Oh really now, Yukiko-_san_. Biiiig city has attractive guys hmm? Oh~ I remember a certain Souji-kun was from the biiiig city too."

Yukiko regretted her remark immediately, "C-chie...!"

Chie laughed again, "I'm just kidding!"

* * *

When the day finally ended, the students from Yasogami high left and thanked their hosts. They boarded their buses and left towards their hotels. Their bus took the route that went past the now empty Iwatodai Dorm.

Unknown to the investigation gang, inside the dorm a small gathering of old friends was going on. Right as they went past it, a tired young man was walking towards the dorm.

He sported a full head of blue hair and a long floppy fringe. His blue eyes were fatigued and dulled. A small spark in his eyes told an observer that there used to be such life in those eyes, but something must have happened to kill that energy. It was as if the young man had been fighting for years on ends without resting at all. The young man stopped right outside the large doors of the dorm.

He contemplated on whether he should enter. Though in the end, if he did or not, we can no longer see as the bus drives off towards the Shirakawa Boulevard.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What a cliffhanger-ish ending for a one shot eh? Maybe I should continue this as a multi-chapter fic :O _Neh~_

On to business! I wanted to write about Persona 4's P3 cameo scene because in-game, THERE WAS NONE. (I was sooooo upset when I played the game D:) And so, I twisted the event a little by adding the original cast of P3 into it! :D

The part where Mitsuru mistook Yosuke's voice as someone else! Can you guys guess why? :D (Well it's ridiculously obvious) And you _gotta _have a scene where hordes of fan girls go crazy over Akihiko :D

Reviews are nice, cause having people comment means that people are reading this :D And authors write for people to read. Yay~! :D


End file.
